


Dust

by eledhwenlin



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe remembers how they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llassah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llassah/gifts).



> For llassah: Joe/Billy with the prompt "dust".

Their first apartment wasn't much. Only one room, with a small closet at one side and a tiny kitchenette at the other. Their view, if it could be called that, showed them the wall of the next house, bricks and crumbling mortar. The floor creaked underneath their feet, the walls had to painted and there was dust everywhere.

But it was theirs and that was all that counted. In their first night there, they fucked on a simple mattress and their only cover was a thin sheet they had found in the closet. Afterwards Joe picked at the dust bunnies in Billy's hair and thought that he could stay here forever.

Their last apartment, the one they shared before the fucker fucked off, was the exact opposite of their first one. Huge and light-flooded and clean - Billy had cleaners coming three times a week and they were good.

But what Joe really wanted then was a reprise of that first night, when they wrote their names in the dust.

He thinks of that name right now, as he watches Billy leave, Piper in tow, talking furiously. He feels the gun in his pocket and remembers the way he felt in that night.

They never should have left that apartment, he thinks and gets up to talk to the damn director.


End file.
